We have developed a unique system for studying the differentation of rat lens epithelial cells to fiber cells in tissue culture. We have obtained a cell line which can be induced to produce the differentiation-specific protein, gamma-crystallin under appropriate conditions. We plan to use this system to further investigate the process of differentiation in vitro, and eventually to investigate the interactions between lens proteins in cells maintained in tissue culture under cataractogenic conditions.